The Prey Games
by Burrfrost
Summary: This is really a crossover. They just didn't have Hunger Games listed under the movies. Anyway, there are six cats from each Clan selected to go into The Prey Games, the Warriors version of The Hunger Games. The Clans are being overpopulated, and The Prey Games is a way to decrease the overwhelming population of cats in each Clan, the motivation being titled, 'The Prey Champion.'
1. Foxleaf

Foxleaf's POV:

Foxleaf stared up at the blue sky, wisps of clouds dotting it. Her blue eyes looked much like the sky, her favorite thing to look at when she was anxious.

Much had changed in the Clans since when she was a kit. Clans had thought they were better than others, and they had created 'The Prey Games.' The Prey Games was a challenge when six cats from each Clan would go into a place where the last cat to survive was named The Prey Champion. Cats overwhelmed all the Clans, their populations growing so very high that they had no choice but to do this.

"Foxleaf?" Foxleaf spun around, teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

"What?" She spat, miffed.

Her gaze softened when she saw Silverfrost, her mother.

"Your twin brother, Bluefang, is having a nervous breakdown about The Prey Games." Silverfrost informed her daughter, her green gaze glittering with sadness and worry for her son.

"Really? Can I see him?" Foxleaf asked, the blueness of her eyes dulling with sadness.

"Yes. He might die." Silverfrost meowed, flicking her silver-white tail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bluefang?" Foxleaf whispered, entering the medicine cat's den. "Bluefang, are you alright?"

The medicine cat, Flamerose, was frantically trying to get Bluefang to eat thyme leaves. But to no avail, Bluefang shoved them away, his blue-gray pelt dulled and ungroomed.

"Bluefang, please eat these." Flamerose mewed, worry sparking her gentle, violet gaze.

Alas, Bluefang pushed them away, then a spasm overtook him and his eyes glazed over, his chest unmoving. The strong reek of death washed over Foxleaf's scent glands, sending salty, white tears trickling down her dark red, furry cheeks.

She opened her mouth to wail her pain and loss to StarClan once she was outside the medicine den, but seeing her mother pad out of there with a look of grief on her face made Foxleaf's heart crack with sympathy and grief. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, the cool feeling of the wind and soft moonlight dancing on her fur.

**So, what do you guys think of Foxleaf? I want your honest opinion!**


	2. Darkfur

Darkfur's POV:

Darkfur gazed upon Foxleaf, who was busy mourning over her dead brother. He didn't understand why exactly cats mourned, but it seemed to make them feel worse. The only time he ever mourned was when his mother, Lightpelt, died when she had her throat torn open by a badger. He never mourned after that. Darkfur could still remember what happened clear as day:

Lightpelt stretched her claws out until they raked across the badger's white muzzle, the stench of blood rising up from its gash.

Darkpaw leaped on the badger's back, raking his thorn-sharp claws down its spine. The enraged badger flung him off, and Darkpaw landed with a crash into a tall pine tree.

The ShadowClan patrol gasped.

All around him, the world spun and bright yellow spots dappled the landscape that lay in front of him.

The giant badger lumbered toward him, baring its teeth in a furious snarl.

The last thing Darkpaw remembered was the badger lunging for him, about to snap his neck with its gaping jaws, then his mother, Lightpelt, swerving in front of him, and the badger's mouth clamped shut on her throat as a pool of blood stained the evergreen grass. Then everything went black.

Darkpaw awoke to a dead badger and his now deceased mother lying in huge streams of crimson blood.

Darkpaw gasped in horror as he saw his dead mom.

A wail rose from his throat as he buried his nose in her fur, sobbing.

Darkfur shed a single tear as he remembered that dreadful moment when his only friend had passed away. Without a word, Darkfur padded off and into the warriors' den to drift to sleep.

**So, how do you guys like Darkfur? Be honest!**


End file.
